Tenoh Haruka, the Lovely Vampire
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: yeah, um this is old but cleaned up and o.o just please read and review. it's vampire kinds but not really au...long story. one shot.


A/n: o.o What the HELL kind of screwed up child WAS I! Yeah I wrote this when I was about fifteen. Rereading it to clean it up before posting, I nearly gave myself a heart attack twice! I must have been a very, very, very screwed up little girl! Okay I won't tell you the plot, you're just gonna have to read but I MUST warn you the content might actually scare the hell out of you. Please review, but no flames. If you have a plot you'd like me to write, I'm much better now. Ha! Seven years will do that! This is the lighter form of Yuri (I can no longer remember how to spell shujo-ai so please forgive me) so yeah, any kiddos out there reading this, vamoose unless you're old enough to read mature content AND understand that Haruka and Michiru are NOT cousins…

Secret of the Beautiful Boy; Tenoh Haruka, the Lovely Vampire.

Michiru walked out of the movie theater on Haruka's arm.

" For an American movie it was pretty good. I can understand why most girls could like the whole vampire thing."

Michiru was telling Haruka her opinion of the movie they had just seen, which took place and was filmed in London.

Haruka had taken her to see an American horror movie, Dracula.

Haruka smirked as she ran her lips up the side of Michiru's neck and kissed it.

" Would you like it better if I was the vampire?"

Michiru smirked and cooed a pleased reply.

" That might be fun to try. Though, now I know where I want to go for our next vacation."

Haruka chuckled.

" From the scouts! Hardly. Besides, England isn't that great, I lived there half my life. I was taught three languages from a very strict professor. Then there was English behavior and proper dress with the woman of my nightmares. Then there is…my first girlfriend who still lives there. If I ran into her, there could be all kinds of trouble."

Michiru smiled softly and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair as the settled into the car.

"Why…we are married."

Haruka looked up at the stars.

"I know…that's just that...it wouldn't have gone on forever, I know that, but I didn't leave her by choice. I had to come here. She might think I've come back for her."

The look of pain in Haruka's eyes told her not to say anything more.

She wrapped her arm around her beloved and nuzzled her face in Haruka's warm jacket, making her laugh.

"Come on Michiru my kitten. Let's go home before it gets too late. We'll talk about London tomorrow."

''

She was driving fast.

Too fast.

Michiru was getting unnerved.

"Slow down Haruka, it's a Friday, we have all night to get home. Do you realize you're doing ninety?"

Haruka glanced down at it.

Sure enough she was doing ninety-two.

She slowed to seventy and relaxed her hand on the shift.

Keeping her eyes on the road she placed her hand over Michiru's.

"Sorry, it's just hard to think about her. It's been five years, but I still miss her. I don't think any one really let's go of their first love."

She nodded silently and looked up at the full moon and stars.

Picking up Haruka's hand she kissed it, and put her lovers palm to her cheek.

"I know. I'll never let go of you."

Haruka suddenly slammed on her brakes.

Screeching of tires was heard, a bright flash of light.

Michiru's head hit the window, then blackness.

A drunk driver had been speeding in the wrong lane and though Haruka had tried to avoid it, the only way clearly out of its path was off a very tall cliff.

''

She heard beeping.

It was the steady beep of her heart.

She lay on a cold bed and pillow.

She felt the pain in her left arm, and the stitches over her right ear.

Some one had her hand.

"Haruka…"

She mumbled the name as she opened her eyes.

Her neck was sore and her long hair laying on it made it worse.

She stared at the ceiling for a while, getting her bearings.

She slowly turned her head to see Haruka asleep in a chair next to her.

She was dressed and had a leg cast.

It was dark, early morning and a crescent moon hung in her view through the window.

She smiled at how peaceful Haruka looked, sitting strait up. Her head was slightly forward and she was obviously not in a deep sleep.

She woke with a start as Michiru tugged at her hand, unwilling to speak more.

"Michiru, how do you feel?"

She groaned and tried to brush her hair away from her neck, but the IV was too short and she couldn't reach.

Haruka helped her sit up a little and pulled her hair back for her, blowing on the back of her neck to cool her.

She smiled softly.

"Thanks Haruka."

Haruka smiled also as she pulled one of Michiru's hair ties out of her pocket.

"They sent me home last night while you were in ICU. I figured you might want your hair up, and I brought you some clothes for when they let you out of here."

Michiru hadn't heard much of what Haruka had just said; she'd been starring at the crescent moon.

She looked up at her with a puzzled expression.

"Wasn't it a full moon?"

Haruka looked worried as she glanced out the window.

"It is."

Michiru flung her head around and gaped at the now full moon, and completely different star pattern.

She shook her head.

"It was a crescent just a second ago."

Haruka looked concerned and put the back of her hand to her wife's forehead.

"You feel warm. Let me get you some water."

She nodded as Haruka picked up the phone.

A few moments later a nurse came with a glass of water and a cup of pills.

Michiru looked at her and shook her head.

"I can sleep fine on my own."

The woman shook her head.

"They're pain killers, I imagine your arm is rather sore. It's fractured and we didn't want to put a splint on it until you woke."

She looked at the three red, blue, and white pills.

"If this is a trick I swear I'll sue."

The nurse breathed in and took one pill out.

"There, that's all."

Michiru picked up the blue jell cap.

"This is?"

The woman put her hands on her hips and breathed out.

"Night quill for fever. The red is the pain killer a name I can't pronounce, and the white is an iron supplement."

Michiru went to take them but with a flick of her wrist Haruka batted it out of her hand.

Both the nurse and Michiru looked at her in shock.

"I ask for water not pills! If she wants something I'll get it for her. I'd like to see her doctor now!"

Michiru rested two fingers over her temple and closed her eyes.

"Haruka please don't do this. I really have a bad headache, all I wanted was a glass of water and to go back to sleep."

She was surprised as Haruka kissed her.

"Just trust me on this. There's something funny going on."

She nodded.

"I trust you."

With a glare, she turned back to the woman.

"She said she wants to see my doctor, now page him."

''

Two hours passed before a thin man walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I was in surgery. What is the problem?"

Michiru spoke before Haruka had the chance.

"I would either like to go home, or be transferred to Tokyo regional, my family doctor works there, and I trust his judgment."

He nodded.

"Let me sign you out here, and I'll have an ambulance take you."

She nodded.

" Thank you."

As soon as he left, Haruka sat next to her.

"Why there? Our doctor doesn't work there."

She shook her head.

" No, but Ami does. Gather the pills and take them to her. I think some one knows who I am."

''

"What the hell doctor gave you these three sedatives together! Just one would put you out for three days at least! That hospital should be put out of business. Here, take this and go down to x-ray. Your arm looks okay, but you should have it check, and I want to make sure they did those stitches right so I'll come by after your blood tests."

Michiru was feeling a little dizzy at this point.

"Blood tests? Why do I feel so dizzy?"

Ami began to examine her charts from the other doctor and nearly fainted.

"Because they took a full pint of blood! What hospital did you say they took you to?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I woke up there. No one said."

Ami nodded and snagged a passing nurse.

"Before this patient passes out get her a blood fusion in room 103, she needs a pint and a half now!"

''

The next morning Ami walked in the room, a solemn look on her face.

"Haruka said you were in Osaka. You shouldn't be here now. It should have taken six hours to get here from any hospital in Osaka. I called all of them and there was no report of any crash victims between ten and midnight. You weren't in a hospital. The words about to role out of my mouth are going to be unbelievable, but I swear it's my honest opinion. Organ thief. They take people who look like they are about to die and harvest their organs for sail on the black market later. I hate to say it, but if it weren't you, any one in your condition would have died."

Michiru stared at her in shock.

"Come to think of it, the doctor did say he was in surgery. And that could account for the blood. You don't think they'll follow me to you?"

Ami shook her head.

" No one is that risky. But the thought occurred to me that the accident was a set up. Otherwise how would they know?"

Michiru nodded and laid back.

"Am I allowed visitors yet?"

Ami shook her head with a smile.

" Not yet, but I'll send her in."

She smiled back.

" Thank you Ami. You're a good friend."

''

A week later they decided to take a few months just for themselves.

Haruka had been more protective of her in that week, and needed a vacation.

The plane landed in London England in the afternoon.

As was typical of English weather, it was rainy and cold.

Haruka grumbled as they stepped out of the plane.

"Damn fog. It could have been nice one day."

Michiru smiled and kissed her.

"It's not the weather we'll be paying attention to tonight. Besides, I like it. It reminds me of the movie."

At this Haruka grinned.

"We could rent it and play along."

Michiru laughed.

"Sorry, I'd be to interested in the movie…let's make up our own script."

Haruka nodded with a smile.

"Vampire Haruka strikes again!"

She sent Michiru into a giggle fit as she struck the classic vampire pose.

''

The cab pulled up to a large house on an estate.

Michiru took Haruka's hand.

"You never said we would be coming here. Where are we?"

Haruka had almost a look of despair.

"Mother. When I called she insisted we stay here, on the family estate. There are two reasons I despise that."

Michiru kissed her cheek.

"Why?"

Haruka sighed.

"One, ex girlfriend works here. Two… I never told my mother how I…am. That's going to be fun trying to explain. It's not acceptable here. We have to hide our marriage from every one in this house, or we could get into trouble. There are people in my own family who would even kill me if they knew. I'll tell you why later, when we're alone. For now suffice to say that I'm not the only one."

Michiru held closer to her for the few remaining minutes as they ascended the driveway.

They walked into the house without knocking and a servant took their coats.

"It's good to have you back mistress."

She nodded and started to walk into the drawing room.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the small form of a blond woman in a maids uniform standing right outside the door to the room.

"Maya…"

Tears came to her eyes and Michiru faded from view.

The woman walked up to her.

" Haruka…sama, welcome home. Let me take your bag…bags."

Haruka nodded and brushed away the tears.

Once in the drawing room the three shut the door.

"Who is she?"

Michiru stepped out of her lovers shadow and introduced herself.

"Kaioh Michiru."

Haruka looked shocked.

"Tenoh Michiru…she's my wife."

Maya was hurt.

"I had hoped you would come back for me, but I guess you found some one else. I must admit I didn't wait for you, I've had a few girlfriends, never any one serious though, not since you."

Haruka took her hands and stared into her eyes.

"I never let go of you Maya. I think it's time I did. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, but I love her so much more than you can understand."

She looked down.

"It's over, nothing to it. I can find some one, but…"

Haruka looked back at Michiru.

"You will never let go. Before you were my lover, you were my best friend. Please don't take that away from me."

She smiled.

"You can always talk to me. I may be in love with you Tenoh, but I'll always be there when you need me. Besides we're women, only guys don't like having old dates as friends. I made a promise that no matter what happened to either of us, I'd always be your friend. I just wish it hadn't evolved this far."

Haruka stepped back and put her arms around Michiru.

"I have to tell her."

Maya looked frightened.

" Not about us! Please leave me out of this! I'll get fired and I have no place else to go. Please Haruka if you have any feeling left for me at all, don't say anything."

She nodded.

" Fare enough, I still have to tell her about Michiru though. Please bring her here."

She nodded and walked out.

Haruka pulled Michiru closer and kissed her.

She sensed her mother come into the room and released Michiru.

Michiru suddenly fell limp into Haruka's arms and said blond stared at her in shock.

"Michiru!"

''

Michiru woke in a dark room.

She heard a woman's voice whisper softly.

"What happened to you?"

It was Maya.

" I don't know. A vision I think, I can't remember."

Maya lifted a cloth from Michiru's eyes and turned on the light.

" MRS. Tenoh wants to talk to you alone. She and Haruka are down stairs now."

Michiru stood and took her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Maya smiled up at her.

"Don't. It's okay. Really, I guess I just miss her is all. I kind of wanted your title, but if she'd stayed it wouldn't have been possible. I'm glad she's happy, you two seem well together."

Michiru smiled softly.

"I know how you feel. I was in love with her the first time I saw her. A week ago we were in a car accident. On the way home I was asking about coming here, and… I'll just say that she's never spoken of anyone except you. I think in a way she is very much in love with you still, and I fear I may loose her tonight. It's been ten years since she's cried, and in that split second that she saw you again, she had tears in her eyes. Had the man not been at the door she would have cried. And they were not tears of pain."

Maya looked into her eyes.

"If you loose her, it will not be to me. I see how happy she is with you, even though she's only been home an hour. There are things you don't know about Haruka. When I first met her, we were eight. She was the unhappiest child I'd ever seen. She was restricted and ignored. I was the first person to show her anything new, and I fell in love with her over the years. When I thought no one could understand how I felt about her, she showed me wrong."

Haruka opened the door.

She looked surprised as she saw Maya.

"What are you doing here?"

She bowed.

"I was asked to come and tend to her."

She turned her gaze to Michiru.

"What did happen?"

Michiru almost glared in thought.

"I'm beginning to remember. It was a vision. You were dead, but living. One moment I was at your grave, and the next I was asleep with you. Your eyes were different, they were cold but I've never seen so much passion in them. And…that's what I couldn't take…you're teeth."

Haruka would have laughed except for the fact that this was a vision.

Haruka had never really believed in vampires, but why else would Michiru have a vision about it.

"I'll be on my guard. Trust me."

Maya looked away as Haruka kissed Michiru sweetly.

"Come on, mom wants to talk to you."

''

In the drawing room, to her surprise, Haruka sat with her on the couch and held her hand.

Did she know what kind of questions she was to be asked?

Her heart beat wildly.

As she stared at the woman across from her, she began to feel dizzy and shake.

Haruka pulled her around to look at her.

"It's alright Michiru. She's not going to be mean. She was a lot more understanding than I thought."

She stroked the aqua hair back and kissed her.

For a moment Michiru thought she might come to tears, but something in Haruka's kiss, told her everything would be okay.

She closed her eyes and leaned on Haruka for a moment.

Then she looked up again at the woman.

Still unnerved, but calmer than before.

"All I want is to know that you really love her. I understand you've been married three months. I want to make sure this will last."

Michiru took a breath and closed her eyes.

"How do I explain this to you? Out of all the reasons I want to stay with her forever, is because she is my first true love, the woman on who's shoulder I can cry when I am in trouble, she's saved my life a few times, and I've saved her."

The woman looked shocked.

"Saved your life? What do you mean?"

Michiru's eyes went wide as she realized what she had said.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"It's alright, you can tell her, and I guess if anyone is to know she should."

Michiru looked at her in confusion.

"But if…"

She stopped, seeing the look on her wife's face.

"You have heard of the violinist Kaioh Michiru right?"

She nodded.

"I am Kaioh Michiru. Since I began sixteen years ago, attempts have been made to kill me, and two have gotten far enough to kidnap me. Haruka has saved me from every attack, and I've saved her from some of them as well."

Haruka sat up.

"That's how I realized I was in love with her. We were just friends before it happened."

Mrs. Tenoh nodded.

"I see. Well, it's late, you should sleep, I'm sure it was a long flight. You'll be in your old room."

Haruka nodded and took Michiru into her arms.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night mother."

She nodded and Haruka left.

She closed the door to her room and kissed Michiru as she set her on the bed.

"Are you up for it?"

Michiru smirked.

"Of course."

''

Haruka woke later that night as a light was cast on her eyes.

" Who are you?"

Haruka tried to scream as she saw who it was, but it was too late.

Entranced, she followed the shadow out into the garden under the full moon.

It pulled her far into the woods and to a little house.

All she saw was a flash of blond hair, and blood.

''

Michiru woke to find Haruka gone.

She grew worried as she saw Haruka's clothes still strung about the floor, as they were that night.

Maya gave a big smile as she opened the door.

"Good morning, breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

She picked up the clothes and started to walk away.

" Have you seen Haruka this morning? She didn't dress, and she never leaves me alone."

Maya laughed.

"Sure she did, in fact, she's in the living room right now with MR. Tenoh."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

Maya gave another smile and left.

''

After Michiru dressed, she went down into the drawing room.

She was greeted warmly.

"Ah, so this is the muse. Very beautiful indeed."

Haruka smiled and took her hand, leading her to the couch again.

"Michiru, I'd like you to meet my father. He heard I was coming and flew in from America to see me."

Michiru sat and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

They all looked up as MRS. Tenoh walked in.

"S, you are here."

Her tone was icy.

Michiru felt uncomfortable.

She stood, but Haruka pulled her back.

" It's okay, it's not like that."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka looked up at them.

"Please take this elsewhere or settle it later."

They both looked at her.

Mr. Tenoh nodded and walked out.

Michiru sat up and looked at Mrs. Tenoh, who was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

Haruka stopped her.

"No."

Se looked into her eyes.

"I have to."

Haruka closed her eyes and looked down.

"Alright."

Michiru took her hand and she looked up.

"I understand, she should know."

Michiru turned back to her.

"I can't stand it when people fight…I watched my mother murder my father one night. When I was young. It really scares me to see people fighting."

The woman gave a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. You see my husband and I never spend time together. He's American, and I'm English, I have my jobs over here, while his are there, and sometimes we get into little spats. It's nothing major. It seems he only comes to see Haruka any more though."

''

After dinner, Haruka was feeling tired, so she went up to bed, leaving only Michiru and her father alone.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, talking quietly as Michiru sewed an odd tear in one of Haruka's shirts.

Two holes a centimeter apart.

She quickly connected it.

She looked up at him.

"Are you really here just to see Haruka? Or is it something else."

He nearly choked on his tea.

"What?"

She sat up strait and narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Haruka doesn't go to bed at six o'clock Mr. Tenoh. She's been acting funny all day, and she refused to change with me in the room. Now I'm her wife and that comes with the territory, she's never wanted to hide from me."

He straitened as well and looked her in the eye.

"There are some things about this family that you don't know Michiru. She may tell you in time, but right now you don't need to know. Leave her be, she needs all the rest she can get while I'm here. I'll be leaving in a few days and things will be back to normal. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on her."

Before she could get a word in, he disappeared up the first flight of stairs.

''

Michiru watched as he slowly walked to Haruka who was still sleeping.

She opened her eyes and sat up as he sat next to her.

"Do you have to? Tonight? Can't it wait?"

He shook his head.

"I've been low and sluggish. I need you. Don't make me force you, please Haruka, I don't want to hurt you."

She sighed.

"You didn't ask last night, and scared the hell out of me when I woke up this morning. She'll find out sooner or later you know."

He nodded.

" I may have to…"

Haruka stared at him, wanting to scream no at the top of her lungs and beat on him until she knocked him out for even implying such a thing, but the false words rolled out easily.

She was under his control still from the night before, and it would be worse in the following days.

" If you have to."

He stared into her eyes.

"I'll make it less painful for you. Lay back and close your eyes."

She did and flinched as he came closer.

Michiru watched in stunned silence as he opened his mouth.

Glistening white fangs sparkled in the dim bedroom light.

She watched Haruka's face contort into a painful expression, and squeeze the sheet as he stood over her.

Her eyes darted open and she tried to scream but didn't find the strength.

When he was done, she lay there staring up at him, panting.

He kissed her head and stood.

"Thank you, I'll come to you again the night after tomorrow."

Tears streamed down her face as he left.

"Just don't touch her…please father, don't touch her."

Michiru sunk down in her place in the closet and sobbed as Haruka finally gave in.

She looked dead to Michiru.

Drained of color and life.

She tried in vein to wake her, but she knew she wouldn't until morning.

" Haruka…why didn't you tell me. I never would have made you come back here."

''

The next morning she woke at ten to find Haruka gone again.

This time she noticed two drops of blood on her pillow.

She dressed and entered the kitchen to find Haruka well and laughing.

Her father was sitting next to her, talking to her and her mother.

A normal happy family scene.

But she knew now, at least one of Haruka's darkest secrets.

She sat next to MRS. Tenoh just so she could glare at him.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she reached for the strawberry jam for her toast.

Haruka started to comment but the command came clearly to her mind.

'Don't open your mouth.'

She felt a pang in her stomach.

Did Michiru know already?

Haruka sat dumbfounded as Michiru deliberately was careless with the butter knife.

"Michiru, please be careful, you'll…"

She cut her off, still staring at him.

"Cut myself? Don't worry…I heal fast. Here I'll show you."

Michiru and MR. Tenoh had similar looks on their faces as she picked up a stake knife that had been laid out for dinner that evening.

She ground her teeth and closed her eyes as she pressed the tip of the blade into her palm and sliced down, making an inch long cut.

Haruka grabbed her hand but before she had time to react Michiru ripped away and put the cut to her lips, shivering as she tasted her own blood.

When she put her hand down it was completely healed.

Haruka threw her chair to the side as she stood.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"

She too stood.

"Oh but I do Haruka. He knows why I'm doing this!"

He stood and in a flash he had her by the neck.

He walked behind her and held her by the waist, tilting her head to be able to bite.

"No!"

Haruka screamed as Michiru fell dead.

Michiru screamed as she woke.

She was still sitting in the closet.

Green eyes flashed hurt surprise as Haruka opened the door.

"You know then?"

Michiru stood and ripped Haruka's shirt open.

Haruka turned her head and closed her eyes, the bites visible on the right side of her neck.

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

She sighed and looked back at her.

" I don't have a choice."

She raked her fingers through her bangs as she sat on the end of the bed.

"He's been like that since I was six. It was late one night and we were out. I told you that people in my own house would kill me if they knew about us. That's because of the man who made my father what he is."

Michiru sat beside her and took her hand, kissing her fingertips as she urged Haruka to continue.

"He was raised that it was wrong, and was forced to marry. He held his lover on the side after…well, his lover was a vampire. He approached us as we were walking through the park. When my father ignored him he attacked me, and father…he made a deal. If he let me live, he would become a vampire, and go and live with him in America. He promised me to come back every year until I was twenty. I was moved to Japan when I was fourteen without him knowing. I told him that whenever he needed it he could take it from me, and he has for sixteen years."

Michiru wasn't sure what to say to this as she calmed her own trembling to cradle her lover.

"If I don't give it to him, he will kill some one. He can hold back because it's me, but any other person would die. Mother said that if he ever killed…she would kill him. I can't let her do that. Those people, they think that being what he is has something to do with why he loves another man, they don't get it, and if they found out, they'd think I was too."

She desperately fought the tears but they came any way.

Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka and held her tightly.

"I'm here Haruka. You have to make him stop."

Haruka's body shook.

"I can't. It's gotten out of control. He knew I would be able to resist him last night so he kidnapped me. That's why I wasn't here when you woke. I'd been up since three and tonight at six I was just too tired to make it any more. He comes to me when I'm asleep so I won't fight. He…"

She stopped and stared at the door in horror.

"You've got to get out of here! Go now!"

She pushed Michiru to the door.

Before they got out though he opened it.

Haruka suddenly froze.

She couldn't move as she stared into his eyes.

Fear grasped Michiru as he grabbed her, standing behind her.

He ran a sharp nail over Haruka's neck as he whispered.

"Do you really think you can stop me? She can always say no."

Michiru closed her eyes as he ran a finger up the side of her neck.

"You have sweet blood, like hers…maybe I'll take you instead. You wouldn't argue would you Haruka?"

He turned to look at her and she shook her head.

"Not at all."

Tears streamed from of her eyes.

"Haruka…please fight him!"

She screamed as he lunged at her neck, fangs penetrating the soft flesh.

In a blur that she only saw in a second, Maya ran to Haruka.

Haruka screamed as she felt a set of fangs.

Her vision bubbled.

As Maya drained her, the other bites vanished.

He released Michiru as he felt the life slip from his own kin.

" No! You'll kill her!"

Maya let Haruka fall to the floor.

"No, I didn't kill her, I freed her from you. Go back to your lover; you aren't welcome here."

He set Michiru down and left.

Maya knelt to Michiru, and bit her as well.

After placing her on the bed, she picked up Haruka and vanished through the window.

All that was left was Haruka's wedding ring.

''

Michiru woke late the next morning with Maya sitting next to her in tears.

She sat up and looked around.

"Where is she?"

Maya took her hand and slipped the ring in it.

"He took her…I tried to stop him, but he hit me, and I hit my head on the wall…oh Michiru she's gone!"

Michiru began to cry and Maya wrapped her arms around her.

"I've got to get her back!"

Maya held her tightly as she cried.

"We will. I know we will."

''

Several hours later Haruka woke.

At first she thought she was lying down, but opening her eyes proved other wise. In fact, she found herself hanging by the hands in mid air.

She could feel that it was close to dusk.

Her strength had returned to her now that she had slept nearly twenty hours.

Wrestling only a few minutes with her thick bonds, she escaped and landed so hard on her feet that it sent shockwaves up the bones in her lower legs.

She steadied herself for a moment and looked around, realizing suddenly that she was in the basement.

She put her hand to the right side of her neck.

Nothing.

But the left had bites that were a shorter distance then she remembered.

" Maya!"

No sooner had she said the word, she appeared.

"Don't be angry with me Tenoh I saved your life, and Michiru's. She thinks you're with your father, but I spared her."

Haruka suddenly felt dizzy.

She fell to her knees, holding her head.

Maya looked genuinely concerned and sat by her.

Haruka looked up into her eyes.

"That's not fair. You know I still love you, that's why you're doing this to me."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Maya wrapped her arms around Haruka, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Don't you want to taste me one last time before you go back to her?"

Unable to say no she stared into Maya's eyes and kissed her with as much fire as she did Michiru.

And all the time she kept thinking of how hurt Michiru would be.

''

Michiru had woken again to find the lonely blackness around her.

No comforting arms, or the soft whisper of her lover, friend, and wife to console her darkest fears.

Her head swam as she thought about the night before.

He had bitten her, would he come back for more?

She lay there in the quiet absence of the gentle breathing she was so used to and began to sense a presence she knew well.

It was Haruka, but she wasn't in the room.

She stood and silently crept through the house, her feet touching the floor so lightly as she walked it would have made the mice jealous.

Finally she reached the cellar door and opened it with equal softness.

It made no noise.

As she crept down the stairs she could see a faint light, and hear what she knew was her lover in a passion.

The thought clicked into her head with a gasp.

'Surly no.'

She was afraid to see but slowly walked to the small door.

There, to a worse horror, she saw Haruka and Maya, nude.

Tears sprang to her eyes.

'How could she do this to me…'

The words stopped dead as Maya opened her mouth, and bit down into Haruka's shoulder leaving only two fang marks.

She watched as Haruka sprang back in pain, and saw the tears in her eyes.

Maya was controlling her.

Michiru waited until they had finished and lay next to each other.

She was about to move when Haruka spoke.

"Why torture me like this? You knew this is what I wanted the first moment I laid eyes on you when I came back. You know I'm married and how much this will hurt her."

Maya wrapped her arms around her.

"Because you wanted it. She'll never know because soon you will be all mine and you'll forget about her."

Haruka stood and dressed quickly.

"I hate you."

Her whisper was soft, but had the bite of a nail to it.

She stood and also dressed.

"What if she were to tell you herself that it was alright?"

Haruka spun around and tried to scream no, but the only words out of her mouth hurt even her.

"Yes. Call her."

She looked horrified as Michiru opened the door and stepped in, tears streaming down her face.

"She was only partly controlling you wasn't she? She just allowed you to do what you wanted. Well fine Haruka…if she means more to you than I do, than take her."

These words were real.

Haruka dropped to her knees in front of her and slammed her fist on the ground as Maya watched in amusement.

"All I ever wanted was you. Maya, I love you. Michiru, I never want to see you again! Leave here. This house and my lover. Be gone and be done with me from now on!"

Michiru turned in tears and started to leave, but turned back.

"No…I can't live without you Haruka."

Maya handed her a gun.

She hesitated a minute, and took it.

Haruka walked up to her and kissed her.

"Turn around and close your eyes."

Michiru turned and closed her eyes, her heart heavy.

In that split second she heard Haruka pull the trigger…blackness.

''

Haruka woke with a scream.

"Noooo! Michiru!"

She looked around.

Maya was by her side.

"I'd never make you do anything like that Haruka, I love you."

She looked at her as she sat up.

"How the hell did you know?"

Maya smoothed a hand across her cheek.

" I have a bond with all my prey. And you particularly because I love you so much. Say you'll join me, come with me to a new life."

Haruka shook her head.

She was shocked she had any free will.

"Why not control me?"

Maya smiled and kissed her.

"Because I know what it's like for you to have rules. I was always ready to follow you."

Haruka looked into her matching eyes and desperately wanted to kiss her back, but stopped herself.

" I can't. I promised Michiru I would be true to her until my dieing breath."

Maya laughed a little.

"But that's what tonight will bring. Either way you choose."

Haruka's breath caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back.

The last thing she saw was the sharp set of fangs.

''

Michiru gave a painful scream, a scream that no mortal could usher.

She gripped her throat, gasping for the last remaining air in her lungs.

Every one in ear shot came running.

She darted out of bed and down the basement stairs.

"She's dead!"

She saw Haruka laying lifelessly at the foot of the stairs, her throat ripped open by three bite marks.

She was hysterical as she held her wife in her arms.

"Haruka! It's not fair! Damn you! You swore you'd never leave me!"

Haruka's mother was just as devastated.

The two clung to each other as the coroner took the body away.

''

One week later Michiru returned to Tokyo only half a person.

Nothing the other girls could say or do made it any easier.

As the days passed, Michiru slipped into a state of depression so deep the other didn't think she'd live.

She laid in bed in the same spot for days until she absolutely had to get up.

She was like a ghost when she did, and almost no one heard her.

After nearly a month even Usagi's faith was dwindling.

Her health had gotten so bad that she was starting to look like a corps.

Her eyes grew pale, her flesh was whiter than snow, and her bones were beginning to show through.

Ami kept close watch over her.

They all did everything they could, and as she neared her final day the door opened and Ami fainted because of who walked in.

Michiru was in too dazed of a life that she didn't notice.

Haruka walked to her and sat beside her, taking a weak arm, into her hand.

"Michiru…do you want to live with me forever? Do you want to be my wife for eternity?"

Michiru sat up, using all her strength.

"It's you? But you…"

Haruka kissed the once soft lips that were now drained of any color.

Her hair was matted as Haruka tried to stroke it.

"I did die, but not the way you think I did."

She leaned on Haruka's chest and closed her eyes, the tears coming again.

"What about…"

She stopped her and stared into her eyes.

"I killed her but…"

Michiru knew as Haruka turned away what she had done.

"I don't care anymore! All I want is you! My life has been hell since you died! I don't care if I live for eternity, I only want it to be with you!"

Haruka laid her back and stroked her bangs, kissing her forehead.

"Close you're eyes my love, and come with me into the darkness."

Michiru closed her eyes and turned her head.

She was silent as the pain slid through her neck.

She squeezed the sheets and gasped as she felt the life drain from her.

Finally Haruka rose from her and stared into her eyes.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

Michiru mustard all the strength she had.

"I have no life without you, dead or alive my soul is linked to yours."

Haruka nodded and bit her own wrist, letting the blood spill onto the sheet before turning it to her lovers mouth.

She laid there, and as she drank of Haruka, her eyes began to become lighter, her hair returned to it's luster, and her complexion grew darker.

Haruka began to feel dizzy, as did Michiru, and fell down next to her, both panting.

Haruka turned to Michiru and kissed her sweetly.

"I missed you my love."

Michiru just wrapped her arms around Haruka.

"Hold me. Take me away from here."

Haruka nodded and stood, picking her up.

Under the moonlight, they shared their last kiss in Tokyo.

Haruka jumped out the window, flying over the streets and houses, never again to return to her home, or to England.

''

Michiru heard the steady beep of her heart.

She knew the person holding her hand was Haruka.

As she opened her eyes, she could see the tears that had stained her new wife's cheeks.

It was daylight out and she remembered nothing of the horrible dream she'd had.

She was shocked to find that neither had many cuts, but she noticed a new scar across Haruka's left hand.

She smiled at the sleeping form next to her, just sitting up, her head slightly forward breathing gently in a semi sleep.

"Haruka."

Her head snapped up and tears threatened her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Michiru and cried.

"You made it! Michiru…I was really starting to think you wouldn't come back to me."

Michiru laughed a little.

"It was only a little wreck, I didn't go anywhere."

Haruka stared at her.

"What day is it?"

Michiru thought for a minute.

" July ninth."

Haruka sat next to her on the small bed and brushed her hair aside, kissing her.

"No…it's August twenty eighth. You've been in a coma for over a month. It wasn't a little wreck Michiru. We both almost died, but when I woke up a week later they told me that your brain had been damaged and they weren't sure if you would ever be the same. But I stayed here day and night."

Michiru sat up, not quite grasping that she had missed a month of her life.

Then the dream started to come back to her.

"Haruka…is you're ex girlfriend's name Maya?"

Haruka's eyes went wide.

She stammered over her thoughts.

"Ya-yeah…but how?"

Michiru strained to remember everything in the back of her mind.

Most of it was gone.

"You're mother is still married to you're father, but he lives in America."

Haruka shook her head.

"I was raised by my father…my mother died some years ago. Anyway, we have time to tell stories later. Rest more now."

She turned to her side as Haruka laid beside her, kissing her shoulder from behind and smiled as the aqua eyed beauty whispered.

"I love you forever."

The blond wrapped her arms gently around her beloved.

Though Michiru was unable to sleep, she was perfectly contented to lay in Haruka's arms as long as she wanted.

Michiru giggled softly as Haruka mumbled in her half sleep.

"Maybe we'll play vampire when we get home…"


End file.
